In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a key connector of the type which is typically manufactured from a cast or molded, resilient material such as glass filled nylon or plastic and which is designed for the purpose of joining open ended spacer bars such as used as muntins used in the manufacture of multiple pane, dual glazed window constructions.
Various prior art patents teach the utilization of spacer bars in combination with double glazed windows. The spacer bars are generally formed from thin metal stock, typically aluminum or stainless steel, which is shaped to fit between spaced, parallel glass panels of a Thermopane type window construction. The spacer bars may have various cross-sectional configurations, for example, such as taught in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,263—Method of an Apparatus for Making Spacers for Use in Multiple-Pane Windows or the Like
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,716—Multiple Pane Insulating Glass Unit with Insulative Spacer
U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,419—Multiple Pane Insulating Glass Unit with Insulating Spacer
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,626 for Connection for Tubular Muntin Bars, discloses a connector for generally hollow, rectangular cross section, spacer bars useful as muntins in the fabrication of Thermopane type window constructions. All of the aforesaid patents are incorporated herewith by reference.
One of the problems associated with such window constructions is effective connection of the muntin or spacer bars. Typically, the muntin or spacer bars are hollow, and the opposed open ends of the hollow tube forming the spacer bars must somehow be connected or joined together in order for the spacer bars to appropriately perform their desired function. U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,626 and the references cited therein disclose various types of connector mechanisms. Typically, such connector mechanisms or keys are manufactured from a plastic material such as nylon, glass filled nylon, polyethylene or polypropylene. They are designed to simultaneously engage multiple spacer bars by fitting into the hollow open ends of the spacer bars and other openings formed in the spacer bars.
While such constructions have been determined to be useful for their intended purpose of providing a key or connector to join muntin bars, there has remained a need for improved methods and constructions to effect and maintain joinder and to prevent disconnection. Further, it is desirable to have a key or joinder or connector mechanism which is not only rugged and durable, but also which can be utilized easily in the manufacture of such window constructions. Additionally, providing a simple, universal key construction is a desired objective. Such a universal key will enable connection of spacer bars using a minimum number of parts.